Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 38
|prev = Chapter 37 |next = Chapter 39 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-38-780198863 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181856673502/underearth-book-1-chapter-38}} "Human..." Asgore said solemnly. "It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." At that moment, Asgore's cloak burst outward as he drew a great red trident in one massive fist, and slammed it into the ground again, sending a wave of fire all around the walls of the room, covering the doorway behind Frisk as well. There was no escape. Asgore then brought up the trident and thrust it at Frisk, who dodged backward, avoiding the point. Frisk then grabbed the back part of the head of the trident. In response, Asgore pulled the weapon back towards him, nearly ripping Frisk's arm out of its socket. Frisk, however, had a different plan. As Asgore pulled the trident back, he readied the dagger. When within reach, Asgore grabbed Frisk by the hair and pulled them up off the ground. Frisk then took the dagger and stabbed him in the arm, and slit down his arm, forcing Asgore to drop the Human. Frisk then used the momentum he'd obtained from being dropped to the ground to spring forward and stab Asgore in the lower abdomen, then quickly pull the knife and slash at his chest. The fighting went on for some time, with both getting hits in on each-other. Eventually, after the long battle, they both fell to their knees, exhausted. A few seconds later, Frisk stood back up, ready to continue, but Asgore remained at his knees. "Ah." he said. "So that is how it is." "That's right, Asgore. That is how it is." responded Frisk. Asgore remained silent for a moment. "I remember the day after my son died." he finally spoke. "All of Hades was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the Humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said that I would destroy any Human that came here. I would use their SOULs to become godlike... and free us from this terrible prison. Then, I would destroy Humanity, and let Monsters rule the surface, in peace. Soon, the people's hopes returned, especially after the fall of the first Human. Though after their death, my wife became disgusted with my actions, and my continued action to continue the war. She left this place, never to be seen again." he paused. "Truthfully... I do not want power anymore. I do not want to hurt anyone anymore. I just wanted everyone to keep their hope. But... I cannot take this any longer. I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child. Please... Young one... This war has gone on long enough." he looked up at Frisk. "You have the power... Take my SOUL, and leave this cursed place." Frisk remained silent for a moment. "That was the plan..." he said. Frisk grabbed Asgore's head and tilted it up so that his throat would be more exposed, then slit it swiftly. Asgore turned to dust. Once his dust had settled, a small, white heart-shaped object floated just above the pile. As Frisk reached for it, suddenly hundreds of small white pellets surrounded the SOUL, and closed in, destroying it completely, leaving only sparks to drift away. Behind the sparks, Frisk could see a horrifyingly familiar face. "Hee hee hee." Flowey laughed. "So you finally get it. In this world..." his face then went all twisted, distorted, and gruesome. }} Category:Underearth